


Momentary Bliss

by castivak



Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Human Jack Kline, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), Jack Kline Whump, Other, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: after a moment, clark pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket, handing it to mouse who gladly pocketed it, "still a no on the fentanyl?""yeah, too much risk.""what about you, angel?"jack looked over at mouse's words, "you ever try fentanyl?"
Relationships: Clark Barker & Jack Kline
Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Momentary Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty Five : Peer Pressure
> 
> i missed writing the euphoria au ngl
> 
> also!! mild noncon so be aware

"open the door!"  
  
"whaddya want?"  
  
jack looked up at the security camera above his dealer's front door, glaring at it and flashing his middle finger up at it, "just open the fucking door, barker." he mumbled and he heard the door unlock, not hesitating to rush inside because he was soaked from rain and out of drugs, "don't mind me, just gonna steal some socks." the blonde spoke as he walked through clark's house, tossing his backpack onto the couch before going straight to his friend's bedroom so that he could get out of his damp clothes.  
  
"i know damn fucking well you didn't come just for some socks."  
  
"yeah, but i'm fucking drenched, so."  
  
clark rolled his eyes a little as jack rummaged through his drawers, grabbing some socks before pulling off off his own socks and his jacket, "you want your usual shit?" the dealer asked as he went to go get what he knew jack was here for, the blonde making a small noise in agreement as he pulled his wet pants off, stealing a pair of clark's shorts because he knew that the guy wouldn't care.  
  
after changing, jack went to the living room and not long after, clark entered and threw a small ziploc bag at him, the blonde barely managing to catch it and he put the bag in his jacket pocket, taking out his wallet and giving clark the money before plopping down on the couch, hearing clark's phone buzzing on the table as he put his clothes in his backpack; "fuck me."  
  
"no thanks."  
  
"no, that's----alright, you gotta listen to me right now."  
  
jack tensed up at clark's words, turning around and looking at his friend, who was standing at the kitchen table behind the couch and looking nervous as hell, "i've got a guy coming over and he's coming here sooner than i thought, so just......be cool." clark mumbled and the blonde raised a brow, "i'm serious, jack. he doesn't fuck around."  
  
"should i just leave?"  
  
clark just shook his head, going around the couch and reaching in between the cushions, pulling out a gun and checking to see if it was loaded, "sit down and be quiet, okay?" the brunette spoke and all jack could do was nod, clark's anxiety making his worse; jack was all good with drugs and drug dealers until guns got involved, that's where the line gets crossed.  
  
jack stayed silent as clark left the room, crossing his legs on the couch and folding his hands in his lap, hearing the front door open followed by a man's voice and footsteps, clark walking over to the couch on the other side of the coffee table and sitting down, "looks like we got some company." the stranger spoke and jack could hear him walk towards the couch, looking up to see a man in all black with several face tattoos, "didn't think twinks were your style, barker."  
  
"nah, it ain't like that."  
  
the tattooed man walked around the couch, bending down to meet jack's height and holding out his hand, "i'm mouse." he smiled and jack went to shake his hand, only for the handshake to turn out to be a gentle kiss to his knuckles, having to supress the urge to cringe, "what's your name?"  
  
"j-jack.......my name's jack."  
  
"very nice to meet you, angel."  
  
again, jack had to suppress a cringe; what's the point of asking for a name if you won't use it?  
  
"cuss, gimme the bag!" mouse called as he stood up and another dealer, cuss apparently, tossed a backpack over to him and mouse opened it, "aight, here's what we got." he mumbled before pulling out several bags of narcotics, listing the names of each one as he put them down on the coffee table in front of jack and clark, the blonde's eyes widening at the obscene amount of drugs.  
  
_dude._  
  
after a moment, clark pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket, handing it to mouse who gladly pocketed it, "still a no on the fentanyl?"  
  
"yeah, too much risk."  
  
"what about you, angel?"  
  
jack looked over at mouse's words, "you ever try fentanyl?" he asked and jack shook his head, the man walking over and sitting down next to him, "he don't need that shit, mouse." clark tried, but mouse ignored him and leaned a little closer to jack, causing the blonde to shrink in on himself and he tightly clenched his fists, growing more and more uncomfortable by the second, "you just gonna let him talk for you?"  
  
jack didn't say anything, just looked over to clark for help but mouse put his hand on jack's cheek, making him turn to look at him, "don't look at him, look at me." he cooed before removing his hand, moving a bit of fringe out of jack's face, "you know that moment when you cum so hard you go numb? you like that?"  
  
"uh......"  
  
"mouse, for real, he doesn't need that shit."  
  
once again, mouse ignored clark's words and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pocket knife and a small packet, "you'll love this, then." he mumbled before cutting a little slit into the packet and squeezing a tiny drop of liquid onto the blade, holding the blade out near jack's mouth, "i-i'm good, actually." he stammered and mouse chuckled a little, "what's wrong? you don't trust me, princess?"  
  
_no, not at fucking all._  
  
"dude, he's---"  
  
"i'm not fucking talk to you!"  
  
mouse moved the blade closer to jack's mouth, resting an arm on the boy's shoulder as he lightly tapped the blade to his lips, "it ain't gonna bite ya, angel, go for it." the dealer cooed and jack took a deep breath, looking down at the blade in front of him; jack knows that he's fucked up a lot and that he's made a lot of people's lives worse by being such an asshole, but he was practically begging to whatever gods and/or goddesses out there that watched over this dumpster fire of a planet right now that what he was about to do wouldn't destroy what little he still had.  
  
the blonde leaned forward, putting the tip of the blade in his mouth and licking the droplet off before backing away, barely catching a glimpse of mouse's pleased smile before his body began to feel heavy and tingly, that feeling hitting him so hard that he laid down on the couch, his body too heavy for him to hold up, "it hits quick, don't it?" mouse smirked, hopefully not expecting a response because there was no way that jack could form a proper sentence right now; "you like how that feels?"  
  
"mm.......yea....."  
  
jack felt mouse's hands on his legs, gently uncrossing them and laying one over his lap, the blonde nowhere near sober enough to put up a fight and all he could hope was that clark had his back if things went south, "you wanna couple patches, angel?" mouse cooed and jack hummed, feeling the dealer slip something into his pocket, "that'll be three hundred." he added as he rubbed his hand against jack's lower thigh, "i....only got like......two dollars." the blonde mumbled, "y'can have 'em back."  
  
"i gotta no return policy, how about you pay me some other way, angel?"  
  
now, jack wasn't anywhere near coherent enough to understand the implications that mouse was giving, all he knew right now was that he felt fucking _incredible_ and he wants to feel it again; "oh.......le's do that."  
  
"mouse, i'll pay for it." clark spoke up, being plenty aware of what mouse wanted and he was not going to let it happen, "he's already gonna pay me back; thought you was too good for fentanyl, anyway." mouse scoffed and clark stood up, reaching into his pocket, "i got the cash." he muttered as he pulled out a few fifties and handing it to mouse, who smiled, "if it's gonna be like this, it's gonna cost you six hundred." 

clark didn't argue, just pulling out the extra cash and handing it to the dealer, who counted it with a grin before moving jack's leg off his lap and standing up, "always a pleasure doing business with you." he smiled before gathering his things and leaving with cuss, clark waiting until the door shut before fishing into jack's pocket, pulling out the fentanyl patches and putting them in his own pocket so that he could get rid of it later, taking a blanket from over the back of the couch and laying it over the blonde, pissed at himself for letting this happen to jack.  
  
".....m'so happy......"

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
